Will Still Be Alive Tomorrow
The 145th Suggestion: Will Still Be Alive Tomorrow (明日も絶対生きてるから, Ashita mo Zettai iki Terukara) is the one hundred and forty-fifth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary As he faces down Nienami, Zenkichi introduces himself again, this time adding that he is Medaka's childhood friend, while Nienami adds that she is Medaka's fifth suitor. Torai asks Naze if he will be alright, citing that someone needs to be three times the dan of a kendo practitioner to fight a sword wielder barehanded. Naze tells her that if she were using Kendo, Zenkichi would win. Nienami attacks, chanting "Ruki", and goes for Zenkichi's legs. When he dodges, she grabs his jacket and swings at his head, though he escapes her again by sacrificing his jacket. Watching Zenkichi face Nienami, Wanizuka remarks that Zenkichi is as fast as usual, but that Nienami definitely isn't using kendo. Nienami labels her sword style, and tells Zenkichi that she had no say in becoming Medaka's suitor. Despite this, and that she thinks Medaka an idiot, Nienami claims it would have been wonderful to enter the Kurokami family. Seeing what she is capable of, Zenkichi removes his glasses, and states he will defeat her with his special swords, as his hair turns black. When Zenkichi's hair changes color, Naze explains to Torai his glasses are normal glasses, but as a result of his training with Ajimu and his exposure to Shiranui's Real Eater, he has developed his own Altered God Mode, Model Zenkichi. Using his arms alone, Zenkichi cuts through Nienami's top, revealing that he will use a two sword style to defeat her. Nienami dodges his next attack however, and declares if he will use a two sword style, she will use her seven sword style. She reveals six short swords hidden beneath her skirt, and then stabs three through each arm. Zenkichi questions her sanity, and asks if she can feel pain at all. Nienami tells Zenkichi it doesn't hurt at all, and asks him why he is chasing Medaka, sarcastically telling him not to say he will be the one to marry Medaka. Questioned by Nienami, Zenkichi states that he will be the one to marry Medaka. He remembers when he cut Medaka's hair; in the Student Council office, Zenkichi asks her what she intends to do from now on. Medaka tells him she doesn't know, but she is excited all the same. In the present, Zenkichi charges Nienami, declaring that he is fighting for Medaka's tomorrow. Nienami cuts his arms; Zenkichi tells her he will use his legs, only to find they have been slashed as well. Nienami tells him that even with his legs, he still has three less swords than she does, and turns away. Torai asks Naze if they shouldn't intervene, who tells her that Zenkichi isn't done yet. Zenkichi retaliates by biting Nienami's shoulder, declaring his twenty-eight swords (his teeth) will trump her seven. Nienami shrieks in pain, and tearfully asks Zenkichi to stop. He does so, and puts his glasses back on as his hair returns to its normal color. He then orders her to tell them where Medaka is, labeling himself as the weakest member of the Student Council. Nienami tells him that out of the six suitors, she was the first to be defeated, thus why she was left on the ship. She then tells them the second location, but warns them of the evil of the Kurokami family. At the Black Bunker, the Kurokami base in the South Pole, Udou is seen in a winter coat, remarking on how cold it is. She asks a ragged and chained Medaka is she should raise the temperature; when Medaka declines, a smiling Udou tells her not to push herself too hard, as the wedding feast has just begun. Characters in Order of Appearance #Namanie Nienami #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Kudaki Torai #Kujira Kurokami #Shori Wanizuka #Mukae Emukae #Medaka Kurokami #Bukiko Udou Category:Chapters